


Because I Like You

by Monkeymama6467



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, My boys being sweet and adorable, Other relationships are mentioned but aren't the focus, Otherwise it's fluffy, seriously only one scene, smidgen of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeymama6467/pseuds/Monkeymama6467
Summary: Draco's POVHe's back at Hogwarts. Life is hard...it seems like everyone and everything is against him. Then comes Harry Potter, ever the savior. Potter is constantly confusing him...why is he acting like that?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	Because I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> -There is mention of suicidal thoughts, nothing graphic, only in the beginning. 
> 
> -There are a few homophobic slurs used by an OC that leaves as quickly as he arrives.

Draco was back at Hogwarts. McGonagall started a, never before heard of, eighth year. Allowing all students who should have been in their final year during the war to return. Draco Malfoy came back, only because his mother convinced him that this was best. That maybe he could prove that he is more than a mindless killing machine for the Dark Lord.

It wasn’t easy though. Not many people were happy about his return. He was ridiculed and hexed constantly. It was becoming too much. He tried talking to Pansy, but her and Blaise were in their relationship now, they were often to busy to notice. 

Would anyone care? Doubtful. If he died right now, no one but his mother would mourn him. 

Draco was in the astronomy tower. His brain going over the scenes that happened here. Dumbledore standing here, the mark shining in the sky. He knew, he had known Draco had tried and failed to kill him throughout the year. Even in the end when Draco was standing there and Dumbledore was defenseless he couldn’t kill him. Dumbledore knew Draco was being forced and did nothing to try to intervene because it would have killed Draco, killed his family. Dumbledore saved him. And died because of it. Draco lowered his wand, but Dumbledore still died. 

This was not the first time Draco had been standing here at the edge. He felt the cold breeze biting at his face. He felt the warmth of the tears as they slid down his face. 

No one would care. He would be better off. They would all be better off.

“Please come back inside.” Draco heard a voice whisper. 

Draco didn’t turn. He would recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Ever the Savior aren’t you Potter?” Draco sneered.

“When it matters.” Potter replied. 

“How long have you been hiding there?” Draco growled.

“This time? Almost an hour.”

“What do you mean this time?” Draco almost turned. Screw that. He should just go one more step and all his pain would be gone. 

“You come up here every couple nights.” Potter replied as if that answered the question.

“And?” Draco wanted to scream. Stop pretending to care. “Are you stalking me again?”

“I…saw that you were coming up here. And I worried about you.” Potter replied. He could imagine the shrug the boy gave. Potter didn’t actually worry about Draco, not specifically, no he just had to play savior over and over again.   
“Nobody cares.” Draco leaned forward. He should do it.

“I do.” Potter replied. “You won’t be able to fall.”

Draco turned now confused. “What?”

“I won’t let you fall.” Potter replied sounding more determined. 

Draco then knew, he reached a hand out towards the night sky and came in contact with an invisible wall. Potter had shielded him from falling or jumping or whatever Draco had planned.

“Why?” Draco asked confusion still running strong.

“Because I like you.” Potter replied as if that was a proper answer.

“You and your fucking hero complex!” Draco flipped around and stormed off towards the stairs. “Fuck you Potter. I don’t need your pity.”

Draco didn’t give Potter a chance to reply. He went back towards the eighth-year dorms. Even though all the eighth years shared a common room they were at least granted individual rooms. Draco didn’t even look back to see if Potter followed. He didn’t care. Potter and his stupid friends always butting their noses into everything. 

This time tomorrow the entire school would know, Hero Potter saved the poor little Death Eater from taking his own life.

\---

No one talked about Draco being rescued. Draco waited, Potter was probably waiting for the right moment. Waiting until people calmed down a bit about the war, then bring it to light how he’s still a hero and deserves all their attention.  
Potter had started smiling at him. How infuriating. What good could that do?

It had been a week and nothing happened. Draco frowned. 

Draco decided to go study in the library. At first his friends had joined him; however, they were now off snogging somewhere and Draco was alone again. 

“You need any help?” a voice asked.

Draco frowned and glared at the table. “No Potter. I am perfectly capable of doing my own homework.” Draco refused to look up. He heard the chair pull back and the sound of someone setting their books out on the table.

“I’m sure you are.” Potter replied. He really needed to work on his tone of voice, he didn’t even sound sarcastic.  
Draco worked in silence refusing to look up for a long time. When he did Potter was just sitting there doing his own homework. His dark hair falling into his eyes, he tried to push it back but seconds later it fell again. He should tie his hair back, stupid prat. Potter was biting his lip in confusion. 

“Looks like you are the one in need of help.” Draco sneered.

Potter looked up then smile on his face. “Actually, I could. I’m rubbish in potions.”

“According to Professor Slughorn you are a prodigy.” Draco raised an eyebrow. Was the Golden Boy admitting his flaws?  
Potter snorted with laughter. Draco ignored the effect Potter’s smile had on him. “Slughorn thinks I have rainbows coming out my arse.” Potter laughed again. “I keep trying to tell him I only did so well his first year here because I had a good book. He doesn’t believe me though, he thinks I just need to ‘work out my kinks’.” He tried sounding like Slughorn, Draco rolled his eyes.

“The Savior isn’t perfect?” Draco mocked.

Potter frowned for a moment. “Not in the least.” 

“Shh!” Madam Prince hissed from her desk.

Draco pointedly looked away from Potter back to his own homework. He became lost in his own work from Defense Against the Dark Arts. He didn’t understand the charm they were talking about. Worse, he knew Potter did. It was the whole reason the new teacher was having them review it, she was a Potter Fan. She kept going on and on about how Potter was the youngest to produce a corporal patronus. However, he was not about to ask him for help. 

“Malfoy?” Potter whispered. 

“What?” Draco glared at him again. 

“I could help you with that if you want?” Potter looked almost hopeful. “I could use help with Potions so it would be a win-win.”

“Can’t Granger help you?” Draco asked anger tinting his voice.

“Sure” Potter looked a bit down about that answer. 

“Why would you help me?” Draco wondered aloud. 

“Because I like you.” Potter replied. Draco frowned, why was he saying such things? What was he trying to accomplish?

-

The dining hall could be so loud sometimes. Draco really wanted to avoid it, however Pansy flipped out on him for missing a few meals. So, he had to promise to come to the Great Hall. Draco tried to ignore the glares, the whispers. It would be much easier if his friends were here, they were probably off snogging again. 

“Hey. Can I sit here?” 

“Merlin Potter, you are taking your stalking to a whole new level.” Draco growled. He didn’t bother to look up.   
Potter chuckled and slid into the seat right next to Draco. They were so close their arms and legs were touching. Draco felt his heart race. Damn that idiotic Golden Boy, he probably knew what he was doing to Draco. Maybe this was the plan all along? Tease Draco about his sexuality. 

“I can’t believe Christmas is only a few weeks away.” Potter said. “This year seems to be flying by.”

Draco focused on his food. If he ignored Potter maybe he would go away.

“I am staying here for the break. What about you?” Potter asked. 

“I’m staying.” Draco didn’t elaborate. Potter didn’t need to know that the manor terrified Draco now. No room seemed safe. He saw the dark lord in every corner.

“Yeah?” Why was Potter excited about that? “Maybe we could hang out a bit?”  
“Why?” Draco asked.

“Because I like you.” Potter replied. Why was he trying so hard to be friends? Is it because Draco avoids him? Maybe he has to prove something by showing he could even befriend his old enemy. 

-

A few days later Potter was walking beside Draco as he had taken to doing. Draco was just annoyed and hoping he would go away. Potter’s attention was causing Draco’s crush to intensify. Stupid Potter.

That’s when the hex was sent his way. Draco didn’t have a chance to lift his wand. The hex never hit though. Draco looked over at Potter who was facing the attacker. He could feel the anger rolling off the Golden Boy.  
“Why are you hanging with that fag?” The boy sneered. 

“Excuse me?” Potter replied. Draco wanted to squirm away. Maybe Potter didn’t know. 

“I asked why you are hanging out with that FAG?” the boy practically spat. “He is not worth the time of day.”

“Oh, mate that wasn’t wise.” Weasley came up on the other side of Potter, also facing the attacker. Draco felt a hand touch his arm, ever so gently. He looked over and it was Granger. She also looked angry, but not at Draco. He was confused.

“So, you are attacking him because he is gay?” Potter asked to clarify. 

“He’s a bloody pouf!” the boy screamed.

“And? That gives you the right to attack?” Potter stepped forward as he spoke. Each word was asked with such anger Draco shivered. “You feel that you have right to attack anyone who’s sexual preference is different than your own? What about me? Am I next on your list?”

Wait what? 

Did Potter just say he was gay?

“Um…no…I” The boy stumbled over his words.

Potter was in his face now. “Don’t you fucking dare lie!” Potter’s fist slammed into the wall beside the boy’s head. The brick itself cracked with blue streaks streaming from where his fist collided, it looked like blue lightning. “If I ever see you, or hear you, or even think you might be thinking something so vile again I will not let you off so easy!”

“Mr. Potter!” A curt voice called from down the hall. “Mr. Roberts, you will need to report to Professor Flitwick. I will be informing him of your…views on homosexuality. As well as your preference to attack unsuspecting students. We do not tolerate such behavior in this school.” The boy ran away, terrified. 

Draco was frozen, what in the name of Merlin was going on?

“Mr. Potter, I do not appreciate you damaging the walls of the school.” Headmistress McGonagall said. Her voice wasn’t as stern as Draco would have expected. “I expect you to take a visit to Madam Pomfrey, I believe you have broken your hand. I will inform Professor Sprout that you will be late to her class.”

“Thank you, Headmistress,” Potter said the muscles in his jaw were still tense, twitching in anger. Potter met his gaze, the green eyes almost seemed electric.

Behind Potter the wall had an indention and every crack there was a pulsing blue luminance. How did he break the stone wall? How was it blue? Almost like lightning…

McGonagall looked around “Alright there is nothing more to see, off to class with all of you!” Draco watched as she turned and walked down the hallway again. 

Beside him Granger let go of his arm as Potter came back to their small group. “Blimey mate, you have to go that hard?” The Weasel smiled. 

“I didn’t punch his face.” Potter growled. The intensity caused Draco’s stomach to knot up. Damn what was the Savior doing to him?

“That really does need to get looked at.” Granger said as she pulled his hand close enough to examine.   
Draco saw the blood and swelling that was already occurring. “Why?” he asked stupidly.

“Because I like you.” Potter replied. This time Draco was looking into his eyes. The green eyes softened as they lingered on his own. Draco could lose himself.

“And because that dude is a bloody git.” Muttered the Weasel as he pulled Potter away. “Come on mate let’s get you to the hospital wing. Maybe we won’t miss much if we hurry. Love? Let the professor know where I went please.”

“Of course,” Granger beamed back at him. Then she pulled on Draco’s robes to have him follow. 

-

“No, I bloody well will not!” Draco demanded. Potter was pulling on his arm.

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Potter whined. 

“It’ll be cold, and wet.” Draco rolled his eyes, holding his place. Potter had come in on the first day of Christmas break trying to get Draco to join him outside in the snow.

“Well yes, snow is cold and wet. Doesn’t mean it won’t be fun.” Potter was still holding onto his arm. “Come on please?”

“You won’t drop it will you?” Draco sighed. He had been hoping to get some reading in, the fire looked so welcoming. 

“Not until you join me.” Potter said with that damn lopsided grin of his. 

“Fine, but only for a few minutes.” Draco glared. 

“Yes!” Potter cheered. You would have thought he won some sort of prize.

Within ten minutes Draco was bundled up and walking out the common room with Potter. Potter was giddy as a child. Draco always loved snow, but not as much as it appeared the Gryffindor next to him did. Once they were outside he wondered what they would do.

“Come on Hermione and Ron are down by the lake.” Potter grinned. 

“Ugh, do I have to go down there?” Draco whined. “They are always all over each other.”

“Well yeah, they are in love” Potter laughed. “Aren’t your friends also off somewhere snogging?” 

“Yes, but as is polite, I let them do so in private.” Draco sighed. Really does Potter not know it is rude to interrupt couples and their alone time?

“Come on we were planning a snowball fight with a bunch of other people.” Potter grinned.

“Oh, not other people.” Draco whined again. “I hate other people. And they hate me.”

“They don’t hate you.” Potter reassured. Looking for some reason as if this was very important to him. 

“Sure.” Draco frowned. Of course, they hate him! After all he did, he didn’t blame them.

“Come on Luna will be there.” Potter offered. Damn him. Potter knew he had a soft spot for that Ravenclaw. Luna was always so sweet to him. Even after they imprisoned her. Draco tried to care for her as best as he could, brought her extra food and blankets. He even took punishments to protect her. But he never expected her to treat him the way she has since…as a friend.

“Fine.” Draco sighed again. This was not going to be a fun day.

They met a bunch of other people down by the frozen lake. Someone had started a blue fire bon fire in and people were hovering around it. Talking and laughing. 

“Harry you got him to come!” Draco frowned at the Weasel. 

Potter just grinned. Was this a bet? Was that the only reason Draco was dragged out here?

Before Draco could dwell on it though a snowball smacked into the side of Potter’s face almost dislodging his glasses. The shock on his face caused Draco to burst out laughing. 

“Luna!” Potter yelled while laughing. “I’m going to get you!” Potter reached down and scooped up some snow and then chased after the squealing girl. “Ginny back off! Your girl is mine!” Draco looked over and the Weasley girl was laughing but not trying to intervene. When did Luna start dating the Weasley girl? Or were they just friends? 

Luna ran behind Ginny and was trying to hide. Ginny scooped up a bunch of snow and sent it at Potter as well. Draco just continued laughing. 

“You think this is so funny?” Potter asked mischief clear in his face.

“No! No don’t you dare Potter!” Draco warned but the snow ball hit him square in the chest. His eyes widened in disbelief. “Oh, it’s on!” 

Draco scooped up snow and threw it, he missed though and hit Weasel. Then it was a free for all. People were throwing snow balls back and forth. Running and dodging. Laughing and teasing.

Draco eventually took shelter behind a tree without realizing Potter was already there. Potter just looked at him, eyes gleaming with laughter. “Told you it would be fun.”

Draco exaggerated rolling his eyes. 

Snow balls flew past the tree, Potter and Draco moved closer together. They were touching again. Suddenly Draco didn’t feel as cold as he had a minute ago. They were facing each other, Draco could feel Potter’s breathing. Potter reached up pushing some of Draco’s hair away from his eyes. Draco’s breath caught in his chest. 

As he slowly closed the distance Potter kept his eyes on Draco’s. As if waiting for Draco to protest. Draco couldn’t think much less attempt a protest. The smell of Potter filled his brain. Then their lips met. It was electrifying. Draco froze for the briefest of moments sure this was some sort of joke. Then he couldn’t care less, it was Potter, and he was kissing him. The kiss deepened Draco opening his mouth in a moan and Potter taking full advantage and darting his tongue in.   
Suddenly snow was dumped on their heads. They pulled apart breathless and cold. Potter glared at the Weasley girl. 

“Stopping to snog isn’t going to save you!” She laughed as she ran away. Potter chased after her fussing and throwing a snowball.

Draco stood there stunned. His lips still damp from the kiss. His skin still feeling Potter against him. 

Potter ran back a moment later. “Sorry Ginny interrupted. She’s such a bint.” 

Potter moved closer again. His hand came up to Draco’s cheek. Draco couldn’t help himself as Potter leaned into another kiss he asked “Why?”

Potter laughed gently against his lips. “Because I like you.” 

-

It was Christmas day, Draco woke late. He wasn’t really looking forward to the day. With his father in prison and his mother stuck in the manor there wasn’t much to celebrate. Except this new thing happening with Potter. Harry? Maybe he should call him Harry if they spent so much time snogging.

There were a few gifts at the foot of his bed. Draco sat up and scooted down. One was from his mother. There were a bunch of his favorite chocolates as well as a new book. There was another gift from his aunt Andromeda that was a new quill set. 

A knock at the door startled Draco. “Come in” he called. 

There was Potter with a big grin. Damn even in his half-asleep state the bloody boy was gorgeous. “Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas Potter” Draco smiled. 

“You know” He came in and shut the door behind him “You are allowed to call me Harry.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I know.”

“Ok well, DRACO” he exaggerated the name “I have something…” Harry bit his lip.   
“What?” Draco wondered. 

Harry came over to the edge of Draco’s bed. 

“I don’t know if it’s too much, I just” Harry looked away pink flushing his skin. He was embarrassed. Why? Harry slid a box into Draco’s hands. Draco looked at it a moment. Were they at the point they were supposed to exchange gifts? They had only been snogging, they hadn’t even talked about what they meant for each other. 

As if reading his mind Harry continued. “I know we haven’t really talked about us, I mean I know I want more than just snogs in the shadows. I haven’t asked, probably because I am scared, scared I am putting myself out there. I’ve just…” Harry took a deep breath “I’ve fancied you for a while, a long while. I want us to be more. I’d like to actually be boyfriends.”

Draco set the box aside without looking in it. He reached up and turned Harry towards him. Looking him in the eyes, part of him still scared this was some elaborate joke. As Draco searched Harry’s eyes though he saw worry, and happiness, and something else. Draco pulled Harry into a kiss. Pulled with enough force that Harry was soon on top of him. 

The kiss was more intense than any previous. There was a hunger there that scarred Draco slightly. Draco could feel Harry’s arousal, it matched his own. He wasn’t ready for this though. He pulled away ever so slightly “I’d like that, I want to be your boyfriend.” Harry smiled like it was the best news ever. Then he leaned into the kiss again. This time a quick peck before pulling back.

Harry rolled over with a sigh and picked back up the discarded box. “I know it’s kinda soon but I wanted to get you something.” 

Draco took the box again. Grateful Harry wasn’t pushing him farther. He wanted Harry in ways that he always knew. He just…not yet. 

Draco laid there next to Harry as he opened the box. Within the cover was a soft cushion of fabric and on it was a small silver pendent on a delicate silver chain, which read ‘il n’est rien de réel que le rêve et l’amour’. Draco’s breath caught, he looked over at the black-haired boy next to him. How could he have possibly known? Known that this was a saying his mother whispered to him so much growing up. Whispered anytime he was having a hard time, anytime his father was particularly harsh, anytime he told her his hopes and dreams. She whispered it to him once more before he left for Hogwarts. 

“How?” Draco managed. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I knew you spoke French and I searched for special sayings. This one stood out to me, it seemed the most accurate. ‘Nothing is real but dreams and love’.” Harry said looking at the pendent. “I hope it’s not too much.” 

“It’s perfect.” Draco breathed. He turned towards Harry. “Why?”

Harry looked back at him with a smile. “Because I like you.”

-

It was New Years Eve and all the eighth years were celebrating in the common room. Harry and Draco among them. There were games and drinks, but the two of them sat cuddled together on the couch. The countdown was close. Ron came around handing out cups of firewhisky. Harry and Draco stood to join the others as they shouted the countdown.

10! Harry was grinning at him.

9! Ron said something about being near the person you’re going to kiss.

8! Harry took Draco’s hand.

7! Draco felt the fluttering of his stomach. 

6! Everyone seemed so excited.

5! Damn Harry looked amazing tonight. 

4! Harry pulled Draco closer.

3! Draco could feel Harry’s breath.

2! Draco tried to remember to breathe.

1! There was a twinkle in his eyes as he leaned forward.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! 

Harry pulled Draco into a deep kiss. Draco almost dropped his drink. By the time Harry pulled back Draco was breathless. They both downed the whisky and set down their cups. There were streamers flying through the air, confetti falling from the ceiling, even small fireworks exploding all around. Draco just stared into Harry’s eyes.

Draco knew then that he wanted to do something else, something more. He held out his hand Harry didn’t hesitate to take it. Draco led him slowly away from the common room back towards his room. Before they got there though Harry pulled Draco back towards him never releasing his hand. Harry’s free hand slid up the side of Draco’s face, into his hair, gently tugging it to force Draco into a deep kiss. 

Draco moaned and released his hand, wrapping both his arms around Harry. Harry tugged a little harder forcing Draco’s head back so he could attack his neck. The kisses were gentle then he added a lick and a bite. Draco stumbled back into his now open door. Harry was doing his wandless magic again. Damn that was hot. 

Without breaking the kiss, the door shut and locked behind them. He could tell Harry cast a silencing spell too, because the sounds of the party were now almost gone. 

“Harry” Draco moaned. 

“Draco.” Merlin hearing his name fall from Harry’s lips was amazing. 

“Do you” Draco started asking between kisses. “Do you want to?”

“Draco I would do anything you want.” He pulled back eyes dark with lust. The sincerity in his face was enough to confirm that Draco was ready for this. For Harry.

“I’ve never…” Draco hated admitting it. He never really had the chance. There was a war. Before that he just never really found anyone. The most he had done was sneak kisses during parties. Nothing more.

“Neither have I” Harry said with a grin. “I was kinda busy the last few years.”

“You never?” Draco didn’t know why he was pushing this. Maybe because Harry had actually been in relationships, Draco had never really been with anyone.

“Cho was the first time I kissed anyone. And yeah, that was weird. She cried the whole time. Ginny, we kissed, it was…I don’t know…we both realized that it wasn’t right. And we didn’t want to force it. That’s it I’ve never done more than kisses. And the kisses were nothing. I mean absolutely nothing compared to just our first kiss.” Harry kissed Draco’s neck. “Each kiss since then has just sealed the fact that you are the one I want. The one I want to kiss.” He kissed him. “The one I want to hold” Harry pulled Draco closer. “The one I want in my bed.”

Draco looked into his eyes. “Well this is my bed actually.” He couldn’t contain the sass. 

“Cheeky bastard” Harry growled as he pushed Draco back towards the bed. Harry started slowly unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. Kissing his chest between each button. As he reached the bottom of the shirt he paused standing up straight again. He cupped Draco’s face in his hands. “Draco if at any point you want to stop. Please tell me. I want this to be perfect. I want to know if you don’t like what I’m doing, or what might feel better. OK?”

“Yes” Draco breathed. 

Harry kissed him deeply again. As he did so Harry’s hands slipped down unbuttoning Draco’s slacks. Draco started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. His skin felt like it was on fire, every part that touched Harry was tingling with energy. 

Draco felt Harry slip his hand into his pants. His fingers trailing slowly just grazing over Draco’s cock. Harry broke off the kiss again and pulled off both of their shirts. Then he started kissing Draco’s chest again. He was back to giving him a flick of the tongue and a graze of the teeth. Draco was finding it harder to breathe. 

This time when he reached Draco’s slacks he pulled them down. He didn’t stop kissing. He kissed along his hip bone, he kissed down his thigh. Then he paused in front of Draco, who was becoming embarrassed being exposed like that. Before Draco could say anything, Harry took Draco in his mouth. 

“Merlin!” Draco moaned. 

He felt Harry chuckle as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Then he went deeper. Draco had never felt such pleasure. Oh, Merlin. He looked down and watched Harry bob back and forth. Harry looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. After a moment or two Harry looked up, meeting Draco’s eyes as he continued to suck.

“Fuck, Harry. Stop. I’m too close.” Draco pulled Harry up. Kissing his so deeply he didn’t even notice the taste of himself for a moment. Even when he did he couldn’t be bothered by it. “I want you.”

Harry groaned into his ear “Anything you want.”

“I want you, inside me now.” Draco rasped out between kisses. 

Harry pulled his own pants off quickly and was pulling Draco back onto the bed. “Are you sure?” Draco was on top of him now their cocks pressed firmly against each other. Merlin, he could come just like this. He slowly moved against Harry, the friction was thrilling. 

“I’m sure. Please.” Draco begged. 

That flipped a switch in Harry he reached one arm around Draco and promptly flipped him over on his back. With another trail of kisses Harry lowered one hand down gently passing Draco’s erection, past it to his arse. Harry must have cast the lubrication spell because one slickened finger was circling his opening. Harry hesitated again. “Please Harry.” He pushed his finger in and ever so gently started thrusting in and out. 

Merlin, Draco couldn’t control the moans coming out of his mouth. It didn’t seem to bother Harry though, he leaned back slightly to watch Draco as he added another finger. Then he hit something deep inside that sent a course of pure pleasure through Draco.

“Oh Harry!” Draco cried out. 

Harry slipped a third finger in continuing to hit that spot as often as he could. He thrusted and turned and thrusted again. 

“Merlin please Harry please I need you inside me.” Draco moaned.

Harry pulled out his fingers and crawled back up kissing Draco deeply once before sitting up and positioning himself. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“I will” Draco promised. 

Harry pushed in so very slowly. Oh, it hurt, but felt amazing all at once. “Slow” was all Draco could say. Harry filled him up, he probably should have seen how big Harry was before starting, but he couldn’t stop now. “Move, just slowly.” 

Harry did just that. He pulled out and slowly pushed back into him setting a slow but steady pace. Harry gripped Draco’s hips firmly for a moment before leaning down placing one hand beside Draco’s chest, the other he pulled Draco up towards him kissing him. 

The pain was gone now, only pleasure remained. 

Harry was picking up pace. Merlin, he felt amazing. Draco whimpered slightly when Harry broke the kiss, releasing his head. Then before he could properly protest Harry had grasped Draco’s cock. His hand slightly slick from the lube slid up and down with ease. Draco felt the pleasure building, before he could warn Harry though Harry almost growled “Come for me.”

At those words Draco released. “Harry!” The stream of come falling over his chest. 

Within moments Harry cried out “Draco!” And Draco felt him come, felt it within him. Harry dropped his forehead down against Draco’s trying to catch his breath. He kissed Draco after a moment before pulling out.   
“That” Harry sighed as he pulled Draco into his chest “was amazing.” 

“Really?” Draco asked looking into his face. 

“Really.” Harry confirmed with a soft chuckle.

“Why?” Draco knew the words that would follow.

“Because I like you.”

-

It was a month later they had their first fight. 

“I don’t understand what the problem is!” Draco yelled.

“That’s the point Draco, you aren’t trying to understand!” Harry screamed back. “They are my friends. They are like family to me.” 

“So, the fact that I wanted to spend the weekend with you is wrong?” Draco demanded.

“No damn it! I want to spend time with you. And I do. All the time. I just feel like I’ve been neglecting them.” Harry sighed. 

“So, I make you neglect them?” Draco bristled.

“No! For fucks sake Draco, I just want you guys to not hate being around each other!” Harry turned away shoulders slumped.

“Do they hate me?” Draco asked accusingly.

“No Draco, they ask all the time for you to join them. They know I love you and want to be with you as much as possible. They just want to be included.” Harry flipped around teary eyed.

Draco froze. “They know what?”

Harry paused and thought about his words. “They know I love you.”

“And do you?” Draco asked stepping up to him.

“Yes. I love you.” Harry said breath puffing against Draco’s face.

“I love you too.” Draco said before kissing him. “I’ll go.” 

Harry grinned. “Really?” 

“Really. I don’t see why your so damn excited about it. We are just going to Hogsmeade.”

“Because I like you.”

“Love.” Draco corrected. 

“That too.” Harry grinned.

-

They were all sitting around the lake. Luna was braiding Ginny’s hair. Ron was playing chess with Blaise. Pansy and Hermione were discussing some law. And Harry was running his fingers through Draco’s hair as Draco laid in his lap.   
The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. Warm and comfortable. Other kids were running around and joking. Some were splashing in the lake. Some were playing with some sort of muggle ball, Harry told him it was a football. 

All of a sudden Harry stopped running his fingers through his hair and Draco looked up confused. Harry placed a small box on Draco’s chest. 

“What is this?” Draco asked without sitting up. 

“A graduation gift.” Harry shrugged. 

“A gift?” Draco asked raising his eyebrow. 

“Yes, prat it’s a gift. Open it.” Harry rolled his eyes. Inside the box there was a key. Just a simple key. Draco sat up waiting for an explanation. “It’s a key to my house. I was kind of hoping you’d move in with me after we left Hogwarts.” 

Draco’s heart fluttered. “You mean that?” 

“Of course, I do.” Harry replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Draco practically climbed into Harry’s lap before pulling him into a deep kiss. “Why would you want to live with someone like me?”

“Because I like you.”

-

Two years have passed. Draco was sitting next to Ginny and Hermione. They were at the Burrow for Christmas.   
The entire Weasley family was sitting around the room. Along with Draco’s family and friends. Well at least his mother and his Aunt. Little Teddy was upstairs sleeping. His mother and Aunt were talking in the kitchen.

Luna was dancing near the radio with Molly. Charlie and his boyfriend Andre were debating something with Percy and Bill. Fleur was talking with Pansy. Ron and Blaise were playing chess again. Seriously is that all they know how to do? George was talking to his father about a muggle contraption. While Harry, Harry was missing. 

Draco frowned at that. 

He didn’t have to wonder long. Harry came up. “Hey you.”

“Hey yourself.” Draco replied as Harry pulled him up off the couch. 

“So, I might have one more gift for you.” Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco looked at Harry confused. “What?”

Draco didn’t notice the room went quiet, except the music. Draco didn’t know that all eyes were on the two of them.   
Draco only noticed Harry. 

Harry grinned at him. “I said I have one more gift.”

Draco waited with a raised eyebrow, what does he mean one more gift? They exchanged gifts before they left the house this morning. Before they even dressed. That was followed by Christmas sex. It was amazing. What does he mean one more gift?

Harry pulled out a small box and Draco’s breath stopped. His heart stopped.

Harry opened the box as he dropped to one knee. “Draco, you are the love of my life. You are my light in the darkness. You are the only one who has ever rivaled me in stubbornness. The only one who can keep me on my toes. So, I am asking you, would you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?” 

Inside the box was a silver ring with a thin green line in the center. The green appeared to be a solid emerald. How? When?

“Yes.” Draco managed. “Yes, I will.” Harry slid the ring onto Draco’s finger as he stood. The room filled with cheering and clapping. 

Harry pulled Draco into a kiss. 

“Why?” Draco stuttered after they broke apart.

“Because I like you.”

-

They were engaged over a year. When the wedding day finally arrived, it was more amazing than Draco could have imagined. Pansy had been his wedding planner, and designer. And she outdid herself. It was simply spectacular. 

Draco watched as Teddy walked up the isle holding a small pillow with the two rings. Teddy was grinning and his hair was changing colors rapidly. He was adorable. 

Behind Draco were his two closest friends Blaise and Pansy. Next to him Harry grinned. Harry’s best friends were behind him. Ron was holding Hermione’s hand, Hermione was crying softly. In between Harry and Draco was Luna, she was their officiant. And it was just as weird as you could imagine. It was perfect. 

Draco and Harry both came up with their own vows. Draco went first of course. When he finished he slipped the ring onto Harry’s finger. 

Harry smiled again, his eyes misty. “Draco. When we first met all those years ago I never would have guessed we’d end up here. Then as the years passed I hoped but still never could have truly imagined it. I love you so much that it baffles me, I have never known a love like I feel for you. You have always kept things honest between us, when the world saw me as a Savior, you saw Potter. When the world wanted a Golden Boy, you wanted Harry. Your love has made me better. I know that’s sappy, but it’s true. You make me better. You ask me why I do these things; the answer has always been the same. Because I like you.” Harry slipped the wedding band onto Draco’s finger.

“You may kiss the groom!” Luna shouts as they kissed. 

Draco had never been happier than as he looked into his husband Harry’s eyes.


End file.
